Shonen Alliance: The Shadow Worlds
by Vineman
Summary: A SHONEN ALLIANCE side project. When three dark demon princesses cast several worlds into darkness, the Alliance of the Full Moon will need to gather new friends and allies from new worlds in order to combat the threat.


**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE SHADOW WORLDS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE PRINCESSES OF SHADOW**

"Raging Blast Twin Blade Dance!" Vine shouted knocking a group of bandits flying in all directions as he landed in the middle of them.

"Yeah! Way to go Vine!" Lucy shouted energetically.

"What the heck! This is supposed to be a training mission for your sake, so why am I the one doing all the heavy lifting!?" Vine shouted angrily, backhanding a leftover bandit that had run up behind him to attack him, knocking the bandit out cold.

"Uh, well, you know," Lucy replied, "you looked like you had it under control."

"Yeah?" Vine replied, "but you're the one who's **SUPPOSED **to have it under control!"

"He's got a point," Happy replied in a teasing voice.

"Quiet cat! Who asked you!?" Lucy shouted angrily.

Vine sighed as he looked around. He'd knocked out the entire group of bandits he and Lucy Heartfelia of Fairy Tail had been dispatched to deal with outside a village north of the Full Moon Kingdom. The problem was that it was he who had dealt with them. Teresa had asked him to just keep an eye on Lucy while **she **dealt with the bandits.

"Darn it," he cursed, kicking a bandit who was trying to get up, "oh well, she should have known better than to send me. It's bad enough Kakashi's got me training Tsukune. When the heck did I become this group's official sensei?"

"Ah come on, as long as the mission gets done, who cares who did it, right?" Lucy pleaded.

"I don't, but I don't think Teresa's gonna see it that way. This was supposed to be an opportunity for you and the cat to get stronger. Taking down these knuckleheads was child's play for me," Vine sighed in response, "well, guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to let you deal with the leader."

"What!? You're not gonna make me take him on all by myself, are you!?" Lucy cried desperately as Vine began to walk out of the building, "HEY WAIT!"

"So I wanted to ask," Happy said flying up next to Vine, "what's with the new outfit?" Vine was wearing his trademark red cloak, but instead of his blue Amestrian uniform, he was wearing a dark gray, long sleeved coat that he'd left open, showing a black shirt underneath it, and dark gray pants.

"Yeah, well, I may have been a bit to trigger happy lately with my final attack. I've left shreds of my uniforms in nearly every world we've been to, and unfortunately, I'm out of them now. Alicia bought this for me. She said she thought it looked cool," Vine sighed in reply.

"So Alicia's making you wear it?" Happy asked.

"You got it, cat."

Vine and Happy had both walked outside of the bandit headquarters and Lucy followed close behind them.

"So where's their leader if he wasn't here?" Lucy asked, "is he in another headquarters?"

"Right before he blacked out, I had a… 'conversation' with one of the bandits," Vine revealed.

"Was it a scary conversation?" Happy asked.

"If by scary, you mean I broke three of his fingers to get him to spill the information I was looking for, then yes, it was very scary," Vine replied.

"So where's the boss?" Lucy asked, pointing in the direction they were walking, "is he this way?"

"Try this way," Vine replied, grabbing Lucy's hand and pointing her finger up to the top of a huge mountain.

"NO WAY! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" she cried in desperation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucy was gasping for breath when they finally reached a cave near the peak of the mountain.

"Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Vine admitted.

"HOW BAD DID YOU THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE!?" Lucy shouted angrily. 

"Alright, the bandit leader is just inside," Vine declared, "you're going to go in there and deal with him," he revealed as he sat down and leaned up against the wall next to the cave entrance, "wake me up when you're done."

"No way, you're not even going to help!?" Lucy cried desperately.

"Look, if you need me, just scream and I'll come running," Vine ordered, "that said, this is supposed to be you're mission, so I really don't want to intervene any further if I don't have to."

"Fine, I'll do it," Lucy sighed as she entered the cave, "let's go cat."

"AYE MA'AM!" Happy replied energetically as he followed her into the cave. Vine let out a sigh as soon as they were inside, stood up, and followed them into the cave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Deep inside the cave, a small group of bandits gathered around their leader, who was inspecting a large, dark red colored gem they had found.

"So what's this things story?" one bandit asked.

"We found it buried in the ruins of an old village to the south of here," another bandit replied, "figured it had to be worth something."

"If you idiots were smart, you would have buried this thing deeper," their leader suddenly barked angrily, "do you fools have any idea what you've dug up!?"

"Uh, if we did, sir, we wouldn't be askin'" another bandit replied honestly.

"You idiots have dug up the sealstone of the demons!" the bandit leader roared angrily. From a hidden place in the shadows, Vine sat, listening casually.

"Sealstone of the Demons, huh? That sounds important," he whispered to himself.

"What's the Sealstone of the Demons, Boss?" a bandit asked nervously.

"You fools really don't know anything, do you," the leader sighed, "several years ago, long before the current crisis that faces the kingdom, heck, even before the births of several of the kingdoms princesses, three demon princesses terrorized these lands. They were known as the princesses of Darkness. There was Namira, the Princess of Rot and Decay, Nocturnal, the Princess of Darkness and Shadows, and Merida, the Princess of Death and Destruction. Aided by their army of priests and priestesses, the three waged war with one another, threatening to engulf our world in darkness in the process, until Queen Fiona stepped forward. The queen and her armies fought against the demons and their armies and in the end, the priests and priestesses were all exiled and their demon princesses were sealed within this stone to sleep for all eternity."

"Ain't that just an old legend, boss?" a bandit asked.

"It's no legend," the leader declared, "I was merely a lad when it happened, but I remember it well. I could never forget the horrors I witnessed at the hands of those demons."

"If it's that big a deal, then let's just throw it off the mountain and be done with it?" a bandit asked.

"Don't be daft," the leader replied angrily, "do you have any idea what that would do!? If the sealstone is destroyed, then the princesses will be freed!"

_Uh oh, _Vine thought, _I better make sure Lucy doesn't…_

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKI!" Lucy shouted suddenly as her celestial spirit, Loki, appeared out of nowhere and sent bandits flying with his ring magic. "Alright, you bandits," Lucy shouted, walking up behind Loki with her whip pulled out, "give up now or face the consequences."

"Or face the consequences?" Vine repeated quietly, sighing in annoyance.

"What the heck?" a bandit shouted, "you got some nerve barging in here uninvited little girl."

"She's a cutie, ain't she boys," another bandit realized, "hey, darlin', what do you say you come over here and we get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass," Lucy admitted, "LOKI!"

"Got it!" Loki replied, charging the bandits and sending them flying.

"Way to go Lucy!" Happy shouted, "you've got this!"

"Who are you!?" the bandit leader roared angrily as the last of his men were defeated by Loki.

"We're with the Princesses of the Full Moon," Lucy revealed, "and we're here to take you down!" Loki wasted no time in attacking the leader with his ring magic, but the leader narrowly dodged. Instead, the attack struck the sealstone, cracking it.

"Huh, that can't be good," Vine sighed.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've just done!?" the bandit leader shouted in dismay.

"Uhh… no!" Lucy replied in terror as the crack widened until the gem broke in two. As a black aura suddenly began to emit from the stone, Lucy and Happy were both surprised as Vine emerged from hiding and held his cape over them, shielding them from a fierce burst of wind that suddenly emitted from the broken stone.

"No! This can't be happening! You stupid girl!" the leader began to shout, only to be laid out cold by a blast from Vine.

"Shut up, will ya," Vine hissed as he faced the broken stone, "what the heck is going on? What is this!?" He watched in shock as three separate black mists emerged from the stone and floated up through the roof of the mountain.

"Crap, come on!" Vine ordered, dragging Lucy and Happy towards the exit from the cave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside, the three heroes were surprised to discover that the sky had turn blood red as three black clouds hovered above the mountain.

"What is that, Vine!?" Lucy cried.

"I have no idea," Vine replied. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake as black beams of energy began to emit from the clouds.

"This can't be good!" Happy cried.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, cat," Vine cursed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Miles away, at the Full Moon Palace, Princess Teresa looked up at the sky with a look of utter terror on her face.

"No, it can't be!" she stuttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ahh, finally, after all those years stuck in that gem," a voice came from one of the mists as it solidified into a woman with blood red hair wearing a dark black suit of thick steel armor.

"To be released upon the world again at last," the second declared as it formed into a woman with long purple hair wearing a very revealing black robe.

"So the hour of our revenge is at last at hand," the final one declared as it formed into a woman with shoulder length green hair wearing a tattered and damaged robe.

"Who are these three!?" Lucy cried in fright.

"This is bad. What do we do now?" Vine asked himself quietly.

"Sisters, might I propose a temporary truce," the red haired woman suggested.

"As much as the idea of accepting a truce with you sickens me, dear Merida I believe this world ought to be made to pay before we once again begin our war," the purple haired one declared.

"For once, we are in agreement, Sister Nocturnal," the green haired one declared, "let us subject this world to the same torment we have suffered these long years.

"This is bad!" Lucy shouted as the three demons held their hands together!

"Get down!" Vine ordered, tackling Lucy and Happy to the ground as a pulse of black energy erupted from the demons. As the ring of energy emitted from the demons, everything it touched suddenly faded into blackness. Vine and Lucy watched in horror as the world around them vanished. Fortunately, they were spared by the fact that they had been inside the ring when it was formed.

"No way… everything's gone!" Lucy cried in dismay.

"Now that that is done," Merida declared, "we'll need a new battlefield."

"That is hardly a problem," Nocturnal replied, "There are plenty of worlds waiting to be drowned in the shadows and subjected to my will."

"I will enjoy watching you and your followers rot around me, sisters," the green haired Namira declared.

"We'll see," the red haired Merida replied, smiling wickedly, "you forget, death is the eventual fate of all things, even you, dear sisters." Another black cloud emitted from them, engulfing themselves and everything around them. Vine was powerless to do anything to prevent Lucy, Happy, and himself from being swallowed by the cloud.

**Cue Closing Theme: Period (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**


End file.
